


mmm lego

by wolfpelt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpelt/pseuds/wolfpelt
Summary: slap that like button and don't forget to subscribe for more content





	mmm lego

An old wired telephone rang at the beginning of Gabriela’s shift at 12AM: She had just started working for Disney-Land's Pirates of the Caribbean ride. After moving to Cali, the small, sweet girl from the shitty town of St.Louis needed some extra money to buy the new Lego Tree House coming out soon, “Hello? Hellooo…?” Gabriela snapped to attention as the shrill voice from the phone projected into her cramped office space, “I’m going to record a message for you to help you out on your first night!” Gabriela sighed, “Who robs the Pirates of the Caribbean ride anyways?” as she slumped back over and checked through the security cameras.

“I used to work there myself.. And I know all the cameras can be overwhelming, but you’ll be fine!” Gabriela was not minding the recorded voice and let out a small laugh as she saw an animatronic that looked all too goofy, even for a kid’s ride. “The animatronics can get a little quirky at night, but do I blame them? No, have you felt this fucking humidity? Speaking of humidity, the animatronics are left on a free-roaming mode at night…. Something about making sure the humidity doesn’t lock up the servos…” Unfortunately, Gabriela was too busy laughing at the ride as she never realized how silly the robots looked up close. She did her best to distract herself from the eerie, musky atmosphere pressing down on her.

“Now if they see you, they will think you’re trying to steal their treasure and will fight you with their swords… don’t worry I think we got them all replaced with rubber… or maybe we were meaning too… No, I think you’re all good…” 

“WHAT.” Gabriela exclaimed as she tuned into the last bit of the recording. With her yelp, A surge of power made the lights flicker in the building. When the room brightened, Gabriela with eyes wide, sat frozen in her seat for a few moments holding her breath. She then let out a huge breath of air and seemed to deflate as she thought:

‘Well I only need to work here for a week to be able to afford my Legos’

**Author's Note:**

> slap that like button and don't forget to subscribe for more content


End file.
